


Librarian Love Story

by superflarrow1314



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: A rewrite of one of my stories. First chapter is the same, later chapters will change.





	1. Chapter 1

“I love you” Anthony said to Jacob.   
“What?” he said confused.   
“I said I love you” he repeated. The teen leaned in and kissed the older man. Freaked out, Jacob shot right up repeatedly shouting ‘hell no’ as he ran to the librarians in the other room. Jacob briefly looked back at him but unable to see the tears in the teen’s eyes as they showed extreme hurt.

 

In the annex Eve and the other librarians were discussing something when Jacob came rushing in.  
“We need to talk, NOW!” Jacob rarely got this way, so whenever he did it, it was serious. They Jenkins’ study whenever they need to discuss something not for the youngest librarian’s ears. What they didn’t know was that it was bugged by him in a way even Ezekiel wouldn’t know.  
“Anthony kissed me.” He blurted. “On the lips” he added. Taken back the others didn’t know what to say.

“Tell us, did he do or say anything else” Eve demanded of him.  
“He was complimenting me on my work as a librarian.” He answered quietly rubbing the back of his head.   
“Anthony tells all of us that” Cassandra told him.   
“He said I Love You” They just looked at him. “Twice, lovingly” he added. That got uneasy looks from everyone.   
“Do you feel that way back” Flynn asked him   
“No of course not, I don’t even care about him. Never did, never will. He is annoying, not librarian material at all, the only special talent he has is with anime and games which to be honest, we all know that will never help us”  
“Kind of makes you wonder why he was chosen in the first place” Ezekiel added.   
“Yeah” they all said in an agreement. That’s when they heard feedback throughout the study and soft sobbing as well as the backdoor open and close. 

That’s when they realized he was listening to everything they were saying. Immediately regretting what they were saying about him, they frantically searched the last known location of the backdoor. When it didn’t show up anything they panicked. They lost him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony returns after with Jacob humming a different tune and Flynn joining in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly dialogue.

It’s been a week since any of his fellow LITs spoken to or seen him. He walked into the annex for the first time in a while and he was listening to music backwards when he bumped into the back of Flynn another one of them he had a crush on. He didn’t know why but he started crying.

“I’m sorry, I just.” Anthony started to walk off with his head low when. Flynn turned him around and brought him close in.   
“It’s okay” Flynn told him.  
“I’m sorry” he repeated.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”  
“Are you mad” the teen asked.  
“No, we aren’t” Jacob said as he walked in. “To be honest both Flynn and I love you too”   
“I never admitted me to being in love with Flynn as well” Anthony said confused. He realized what he just did. “I just admitted to being in love with both of you. Oh, God” He buried his face in his hands as he went over the mistake he made.  
“Would like to test this out?” Flynn asked.  
“Test what out?” Anthony asked extremely confused. He didn’t understand what was going on for a moment. “Oh, you mean like being in a relationship with both of you” He paused briefly “At the same time” he added as a question.   
“If you want it like that then, yeah” Jacob said.  
“We just want your experience to be a positive one” Flynn added.  
“So, what do you say” they both asked in unison.  
“Hell yeah” Anthony said hugging them. “Just no sex please” he added.  
“Only when you’re legal and ready” Jacob promised him   
“Thanks, I love guys”   
“We love you too kid” they said as they pulled him into a hug.


End file.
